


The Light of Krypton

by Arkleen



Series: The Battle for Avalon [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Kara is a princess, Lena is a knight, Some references to Lord of the Rings, Some references to Merlin, a lot of lord of the rings inspiration, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkleen/pseuds/Arkleen
Summary: After the defeat of the Demon King at the hands of the Kingdom of Krypton, Avalon has been at peace for a thousand years. Krypton has prospered and grew significantly large and powerful. However, everything changed when a massive hoard of demons flooded the lands of Krypton destroying everything in sight. The Demon King had returned and was filled with vengeance. Krypton was in ruins, its armies scattered and survivors had to flee to neighboring kingdoms. Lena Luthor was a knight of National City, a city that belonged to the Kingdom of Midvale. While on patrol she discovered a wounded girl, that girl was none other than the Princess of Krypton, Kara Zor-El.





	1. The Lost Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Hannah. Yeah sorry about that hehe. The summary is basically a backstory of what's going on this this universe. I did this to make it easier on all of us, instead of writing the backstory in the actual story, I'm going to jump straight into the story.

Being a knight of National City was a big deal. For Lena not so much. Although, National City was one of the last beacons of light in all of Avalon and being a knight, a protector of National City was a big responsibility. To Lena, this was just a way to make a decent living, skilled knights were in high demand so naturally the pay was high and Lena was one of the best fighters in all of Midvale. Where most people struggle to become a knight and would take days to pass the test, Lena became a knight within one hour. She immediately became a captain and had her own squad of knights and company of soldiers at her command.

Lena lets out a deep sigh, "Another patrol? Didn't Lucy's company just come back from one?"

"That was two hours ago ma'am." replied the soldier.

National City was at the edge of the Demon Kings territory, there were always demons and monsters constantly slipping into Kingdom. To combat this, soldiers stationed in National City always have four companies at once going on patrols every two hours constantly rotating between every company in the city. 

As Lena gets on her horse she orders her men, "Company on me, we take the route leading into the forest." 

The men looked distressed, "T-the forest? But ma'am the forest is too dangerous, usually Lady Cat's elite knights patrol the forest."

"Well we're going to patrol the forest today whether you like it or not." Lena replies with a glare.

"Yes ma'am!" the company shouts in unison.

The trip to the forest was long and silent, everyone knew that the forest bore the greatest evils in all of Avalon. Many who enter the forest do not come back, even Lady Cat's elite squadron came back with many casualties. 

"I see movement!" a soldier shouts.

"Ready formation, spears in the front, mages and archers behind, cavalry prepare to charge!" Lena ushers her commands in a swift notion.

"Please! Help!" it was a voice of a girl no older than twenty.

"Everyone hold! Cavalry on me!" Lena shouts as she sees the horde of demons chase the girl

Not knowing why, Lena rushes towards the distressed girl, maybe it was because it was the right thing to do, or maybe she wanted to be the knight in shining armor who saved the damsel in distress. 

Lena grabs the girl, "Ok, I got you, hold on tight, men fall back to the line!" 

Lena gives her sergeant a command to prepare the archers

"Prepare to fire!" ushers the Sergeant.

Lena rushed back behind the lines and signals the sergeant.

"LOOSE!" shouts the sergeant.

A rain of arrows descend upon the hordes of demons, hitting many, but not all who were struck were killed. 

Lena commands the mages who were standing idly, "Mage's prepare the area spells immediately!" 

The mages prepare their area of effect spells. Although, they were good at clearing out massive hordes, these spells required a decent amount of time to cast and expended too much mana for these intermediate mages. 

"Infantry, hold off the demons as the mage prepare their spells, keep in formation, do not falter!" Lena shouts at her soldiers, she refused to die here, not while she still had unfinished business to deal with. 

Lena looks at her lieutenant and gives him an order, "Have the spears charge the center and the swords at the flanks, this will hold off the demons just long enough for the mages." 

"Yes ma'am." replies the lieutenant. 

"Spear in the center! Swords on the flanks!, Prepare to charge!" shouts the lieutenant.

Almost forgetting what had caused this incident, Lena finally looked at the wounded girl. The girl was wearing a cloak, but it didn't hide her deep blue eyes and her golden locks of hair. 

"Are you ok?" asked Lena.

"Zh-Yes I am." the girl almost slipped up on her manner of speech.

Lena picked up on that fact and asked, "You're not a Kryptonian are you? There aren't many of those left, not after the destruction of their kingdom."

The girl was surprised at her question, "W-what?"

"You have to be, you almost spoke Kryptonian." Lena said.

The girl sighed, "Ok yes, I am Kryptonian, my name is Kara."

"Nice to meet you Kara, I'm Lena." Lena smiles. 

"INFANTRY CHARGE" the lieutenant shouts and the horns blare its commands. 

The sergeants lead their respective squadrons into the battle, after the clash a fierce battle had begun. The clash of iron and steel mixed with the screams of the soldiers and demons flooded the forest. Men and demons were being slaughtered; heads, hands, feet, blood, everywhere there was death. This was not a sight for the weak hearted.

"Captain Lena, the mages have finished their spells, shall we pull back the infantry?" asked the lieutenant.

"Pull all of them back, have the archers provide covering fire and have the reserves push forward just far enough away from the blast." Lena ushered. 

"It shall be done." replied the lieutenant.

After the order had been passed on, the infantry pulled back and the mages casted their spells onto the battlefield. The plan was successful, the horde was defeated and it seems that the casualties wasn't as high as Lena had expected. Suddenly there was a loud roar from the forest. 

Kara seemed shocked, "No, it found me."

Lena looked at her confused, "Found you? Who?"

"Not who, but what." Kara vaguely replies.

The ground trembles and loud foot steps drown out all sound within the forest pass. A cloud of dark and red smoke creeps ever closer to Lena's company, the forest becomes hotter and the trees start to burn. The soldiers start to panic and their morale falters at the sight of the smoke. 

Lena gives her men a modified version of a speech that she herself had once heard, "Hold! Do not falter! You are soldiers of Midvale, whatever comes through that forest you shall stand your ground!" 

At that moment a giant figure of darkness and fire emerges from the smoke. It was a Dark Fire Demon, that's what everyone coined it. Everyone immediately ran for their dear lives not giving a care for the world of their duties as soldiers. 

"HOLD! Get back in formation, mages prepare the spells, mages? Where are you going? GET BACK HERE NOW!" Lena was distraught, her men were routing and none stood to hold off the beast. 

Kara goes up to Lena and asks her "Miss Lena, can you hold off the demon? I can kill it, I just need time to cast a spell."

Lena looks at her with a face of shock and distress, "Me? Hold it off? What can I do against such reckless hate?"

Kara quickly casts a blessing spell on Lena, "Throniv Divi Rao."

Lena was immediately covered in a shroud of light, "This should protect you from the demon's attacks long enough for me to cast my spell."

Lena looks at her and says, "Ok, make it quick" 

Lena thought that she was crazy for doing this, for actually trusting a girl that she had just met, but that didn't stop her for some reason. There was something about Kara that made Lena trust her and want to protect her from any harm that would come to her. Lena draws her sword and casts an enchantment spell over the original spell Kara had casted onto her sword. She charges at the demon sword at hand ready to do combat. 

Kara channeled the energy around her and began to cast her spell. "Hey Kara! How much longer?" Lena shouts.

There was no reply, Kara was too focused on her spell. Lena couldn't bother to ask her anymore as the demon was relentless in its attacks, it gave Lena no quarter. The demon kept hammering at Lena and she felt that she was going to give out at any moment.

"Please, Kara make it fast" Lena said in her head.

Kara was finally done, "EWUHSH DIVI RAO" 

A massive beam of light fire's straight at the demon. The demon had no time to dodge and was struck by the beam. There was a giant hole ripped through its chest and it wriggles on the floor in pain until it draws it's last breath and dies. Lena was breathing heavy and was shocked at what Kara had just done. Kara had one shotted the demon, the Dark Fire Demon of the legends, the fallen angels that were corrupted by the Demon King. The very beings that no one thought could be killed was in fact killed by a girl no older than twenty. If someone were to say that a young girl killed a Dark Fire Demon, let alone kill it in one hit, would laugh and call you crazy. 

"What in gods name was that? I've never heard of a Kryptonian spell being that powerful, I knew Kryptonians prided themselves in being the best magicians in all of Avalon, believe me I know, when I was younger I've always wanted to be a Royal Mage Knight in the Kryptionian army, but seriously what the hell was that?" Lena was completely shocked and just babbled away at Kara.

"It's not a spell that mages in Krypton would know, it belongs to the royal family and only those who have the blood of the royal family can use it." Kara confesses.

Lena was shocked even more, "R-royal family? You? Don't tell me you're a Zor-El? Wait, Kara... KARA ZOR-EL, how did I not put that together?" 

Kara calmly replies, "Well its natural that you wouldn't suspect that I am of royal blood, since Krypton had been decimated by the Demon Kings armies, you'd expect the royal family to have been killed off as well." 

Lena gives her an apologetic look, "I apologize Princess, I didn't mean to cause you to remember such a horrible event."

"Don't worry Lena I will never be able to forget it, not until the Demon King falls beneath my feet." Kara's eyes burn with hatred and anger.

Lena asks Kara, "Would you like to follow me back to National City, I need to report to my superiors about what had happened here in the forest."

"Sure, I was running to National City anyways, so it wouldn't hurt to go with my savior." Kara replies with a shit eating grin.

Lena sees this and can only sigh, "Ok, I know I was the savior for all of ten minutes and than I became the damsel in distress, rub it in will you?"

Kara smiles and they laugh together as the make their journey back to the city.


	2. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle in the forest Lena and Kara head back to National City. Lena has to report on the situation and Kara follows, but Kara was surprised to find out who the commander of National City was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, have fun with chapter two!

The trip back to National City was more eventful than Lena had expected. She had expected it to be quiet and slightly solemn after what had happened. However, it was the complete opposite. Kara, although she is a princess, she just talks way to much for what is expected of royalty. Not that Lena is complaining, its uplifting that Kara is being all happy sunshine right now, god knows the the soldiers who remained at her side needed it. 

"Do you know what potstickers are?" asks Kara.

"Its a type of food right?" answers Lena.

Kara became even more cheerful as she explains about potstickers,"Precisely! Not only is it a type of food, its the best thing in all of Avalon! Its as if Rao came down from the heavens and bestowed upon us this divinely food!" 

Lena stares at Kara's ecstatic face. She has never seen someone quite like her before. Especially a princess like her, all of the royalties that she's ever met were all rigid and serious looking. The group seemed to be cheering up more as Kara continued to babble on.

"We're nearing National City ma'am, should we send forth a rider to ask for preparations of our arrival?" asks her lieutenant. 

"Yes, tell the rider to ask for healers and carts to bring in the wounded." replied Lena.

As the wounded soldiers are being wheeled to infirmaries. Lena informs Kara that they should go report on the situation at the forest.

"We should go speak with my commander, he'd like to know what happened in the forest." asked Lena.

Kara gives Lena a meaningful look, "Um, ok, but can you keep a promise for me? Don't tell this commander of yours who I really am, just say that I'm a powerful mage from Krypton." 

Lena gives her an assuring smile, "Sure, I can do that, everyone should have their secrets and your secrets are for you to keep." 

As Lena leads Kara to the commander, Kara stares in awe at the sights of the city. She'd never thought that with National City being so close to demon territory the city would look so prosperous and lively. People are walking about on the streets, children playing, merchants selling goods at their vendors. You'd never thought that there was even a war going on.

Lena explains to a guard, "I need to report to the commander." 

The duo step into a two story stone building, the floor was draped in a fancy red carpet and the walls here hung with the banners of Midvale and National City. Servants and soldiers were moving back and forth between the rooms of this luxurious building. The commanders office was on the second floor and was guarded by elite soldiers that were garnished with equipment that weren't practical in an actual fight. The guards glare at Lena and Kara before letting them in.

"What's their problem?" whispered Kara.

"They're conceited, they think that with them being elite guards they're better than everyone else." replied Lena.

The commander looked familiar to Kara, he was a tall and dark fellow, very imposing by they way he stood with his hands draped behind his back. He was facing the window staring solemnly into the streets because of his back facing Kara, she couldn't get a good look at the mans face. 

Lena clears her throat and gives her report, "Sir, Captain Lena of the 5th Company, 1st Cohort, reporting on the situation in the forest. My company and I were on our scouting mission and we stumbled upon a distressed girl. She was being chased by a large horde of demons and was also wounded as well. We saved the girl and engaged the demons. After the bout with the demons something unfortunate happened, there was a Dark Fire Demon that appeared out of no where. Many of my men either died or fled, however thanks to this young girl here the demon was vanquished."

The commander turns around and looks at the two, Kara was shocked to see who it was. She already has some connotations of who the man was, but none the less she was still surprised to find him here. 

"Kara, it has been a long time since we last met." said the commander.

Kara runs towards the man jumping into a hug, "J'onn! Oh Rao, it is so good to see you!"

J'onn gives her a fatherly smile, "Yes, it is great to see you young one."

Lena is shocked at what she saw, the commander and Kara knew one another and he smiled. Lena in all her years of being under his command, she had never seen him smile once, not once. This made Lena's head spin, she had no idea what was going on at the moment. It seems that this Kryptonian princess has more secrets than she had thought.

"To think you've grown this much since I last saw you." said J'onn.

Kara cheerfully says, "Of course, it has been 8 years since I fled from Krypton, I've even mastered some spells too!" 

"Yes, I can tell, if you haven't mastered any of your family spells, there would've been no way the demon could be killed." answered J'onn.

"Well, it was thanks to your brave captain over there. It was her bravery that bought me enough time to cast the spell." said Kara.

J'onn looked at Lena with a serious face, "I see, Lena, step forward." 

Lena steps forward with her chin raised and her eyes not daring to look at the commander. "You are hereby relieved of your duties as captain of the 5th Company, you are now to guard and follow Kara wherever she goes. You will not be her only guard, but with your experience you will be the captain of the guards."

Lena was surprised, but she couldn't show it, "Yes commander." 

J'onn gives her a little wave, "You are dismissed, Kara stay behind we have some things to talk about."

Lena gives Commander J'onn a military salute and exits the room.

"Kara how are you?" asks J'onn.

"You mean right now or in general?" Kara asks back.

J'onn gives her a little smile, "I mean in general."

Kara gives J'onn a pained look, "Not great, my infiltration party was decimated and I was the only survivor." 

J'onn nods, "Yes, what did happen on your expedition, last I knew a group of Midvales best soldiers were sent into demon territory to find out what they were planning next."

Kara became serious, "We found some leads to a plan that was happening and because of that we ventured deeper than we were supposed to, we found out what the plans were, but that came with severe consequences. You can see what those consequences were; the plans was about the Demon King's next planned invasion. He has raised a large army of demons and monsters that no one has ever seen on Avalon."

J'onn's face grows more serious as Kara goes on, "A host of one million orcs, demons, you name it, ready to invade the last free peoples of Avalon." 

J'onn was shocked at what he had heard, "Did you say one million? What army in all of Midvale can fight against that? Even if all of the remaining kingdoms unite together that still only numbers to around five hundred thousand." 

Kara gives J'onn a surprising assurance, "I'm not asking for the armies of Midvale to defeat the hordes, I just need the free peoples of Avalon to hold them off long enough for me to finish my duties as the princess of Krypton. I will lead a fellowship of Avalon's bravest and fiercest people into demon territory and vanquish the Demon King one and for all."

J'onn gives Kara a worrying smile, "Are you sure thats the only way? What can you a group of people do against the Demon King, your last expedition almost went south, everyone died with the exception of you to get that information." 

"Yes this is the only way, I must do what I was born to do." Kara was relentless in her answer.

"Okay, if that's the only way than I can recommend some people to go with you. I was originally going to have Lena, Lucy and James be your guards, but now they will be apart of your fellowship, if they choose so." said J'onn

"Ok, I will talk to them to see if they want to go. I hope to see you again J'onn." said Kara.

J'onn nods, "As do I and good luck."

After leaving the headquarters, Lena was relaxing at the barracks talking to her two closest friends in National City, Lucy and James. 

"It seems that you came upon some trouble in the forest." said Lucy.

"Yeah, I heard that there was a large horde of demons and orcs and there was even a Dark Fire Demon." said James

Lena sighed, "Yeah, I lost a lot of good troops out there, I got the casualty counts, 78 dead, and 134 wounded. All of the men that fled returned, they'll be punished for their disobedience." 

Lucy looks at Lena with a questioning look, "Can you blame them, it was a Dark Fire Demon, I'm surprised some men even stayed by your side to face it." 

"Yeah, I guess." said Lena.

Kara peeks her little head through the barrack doors and smiles at the sight of finding Lena, "There you are, I've was looking for you."

Lena was surprised to find Kara here, "Princess, why are you here?"

Kara was confused, "Did I not just say that I was looking for you?"

Lena answered, "You did, but I'd assume you'd send someone."

Kara smiles at her response, "Who do you think I am Miss Lena, I may be a princess, but I'm not lazy."

As Kara walks in Lucy and James salutes the princess, "Your Royal Highness."

Kara wave her hands in response to their salute, "Please, just call me Kara, I'm not a princess of Midvale. I'm not really even a princess anymore, no need for the honorifics."

Lena changes back to the subject, "Ok, Kara you said you were looking for me, why?"

"Change of plans for you and your group. You won't be just guarding me while I'm in Midvale, you'll be following me to carry out a quest that can change this world and end this war." explained Kara.

The three of them gave her a puzzling look and Lena asked, "What do you mean by quest?"

Kara looked at them with a stolid face, "It's simple, you three will follow me and a group of another four people into the heart of the demon territory and defeat the Demon King." 

Everyone looked at her with a shocked face, "You're not serious right?" asked Lucy.

"You expect the three of us to follow you and kill the Demon King?" asked James.

Lena looked at Kara with a somber expression, "Why us? Why were we chosen?"

Kara gave them a meaningful look and smiled, "Lena you're one of the best knights I have ever met and according to J'onn, Lucy and James are basically just as good, so there you go, theres your answer. It's because you guys are the best people for this dangerous quest. You guys don't have to come, I'm not forcing you to."

Lena sighed, "Ok, can you let us think about it?" 

Kara nodded, "Sure, I need your answer by tonight, in the mean time I plan on looking for the other people I plan on bringing." 

As Kara leaves the barracks the three knights have a serious discussion.

"Should we go, I mean theoretically if the mission is a success we'll become heroes and everyone would know our name." explained Lucy.

James gave Lucy questioning look, "Ok, Luce, I don't think fame would do us any good if we die." 

Lena watches the two argue about what to do while she thinks about what she really wanted. "Ok, its settled, I'm going with Kara." said Lena.

Lucy points at Lena, "See Lena's going, so i'm going too!" 

James sighs, "Ok fine, if the both of you are going theres really no point of me staying here, I'm going too."

The three of them decide that they will embark on this adventure with Kara, they head out of the barracks with their gear and found that Kara was actually outside waiting for them. 

"I knew you guys would join me. Ok lets go, I need to find this amazing archer that resides in this city. Onward friends!" smiles Kara. 

This was the beginning of an epic adventure that will last throughout the history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and more chapters will come in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know this first chapter is short its only 1k+ words because I'm just testing the waters to see if my story is any good. This is my first series that I'll be doing, so any criticism would be helpful and yes I love LOTR as you can see from all the references in the story. Oh, I'm not sure if I got the kryptonian down, I used doyle's kryptonian and honestly I tried my best at creating some spells. Thanks for reading guys and more will come in the future.


End file.
